Love-Lies-Bleeding
by Little Falcon
Summary: Tell me... do you know what happens to those who got left behind?
1. Chapter 1

**Love-Lies-Bleeding**

_**Little Falcon:** Hey, I haven't been writing much Naruto one shots, have I? Scratch that, I haven't been writing much at all! Anyways, here's another story set in an alternate universe. For one of my favorite Naruto couples. Please don't hold yourself back and tell me what you think after reading it ok? _

_**Standard Disclaimer:** I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

**Prologue: Broken  
**

It was a perfect moment. The groom couldn't take his eyes away from the bride and the bride had stars in her eyes. Everyone watching the scene couldn't help but smile. Their overwhelming affection for each other was that contagious. The parents and friends had tears in their eyes as they beheld the union of two souls.

_Troublesome. _One word that describes everything he was feeling at the moment. To start off, he wasn't exactly closely acquainted with the celebrants. He just met the groom at the same time he was introduced to everyone else in the office upon his transfer. It didn't take his genius brain to remember the guy's name- Uchiha Sasuke is a name that is recited by most of the female population of the office like a mantra day in and day out. Although, he had to admit that the dude does have superficial superiority that made other men cringe in envy. A wild party broke out as soon as the guys heard that Sasuke was getting hitched. Girls cried and the men had tears in their eyes as well but for a whole new different reason. When the formal invitation was given, it wasn't just to a chosen people but to the entire staff. Sharing the same boss yielded that kind of unspoken obligation. He, being the new comer, HAD to attend or else.

Nonchalantly, his lazy eyes swept through the faces of the people present. He did a double back when someone unconsciously drew his attention. Sitting at the last bench farthest from the altar, he saw her with her back straight as her unblinking gaze took in the love-struck couple. For some unfathomable reason, he was completely magnetized by her eyes and the display of unwavering strength behind her regard. It was as if nothing existed in the world except for those two people. Not once did her attention falter to anything or anyone. It was only when the alluring stranger visibly wince, was he able to break out of the spell he himself cast. Following her line of vision, he investigated what had caused her sudden reaction. It was the exchanging of vows as the groom puts the ring around his bride's finger. _Was I looking at her for that long?_ The wedding was almost at its end when he finally realized what has been happening. Berating himself a thousand times, he threw a glance over his shoulder to find her seat empty. _I wonder who she is? _Joining the crowd as they applauded the successful union, he quickly dismissed the thought from his head.

"Shikamaru, are you okay? You're weirdly distraught when usually you're just plain passive," it was his whiskered friend who stepped into his line of vision as he was caught staring off into another random direction, unconsciously searching for that mysterious guest.

Clucking his tongue agitatedly, he lit a cigarette that was in between his teeth before he replied with a puff of smoke. "I'm actually surprised that you had the attention span to observe me, Naruto. Don't tell me you're starting to fall for me cause that would be troublesome," the others laughed while the blonde frantically defended his side while all the while, his onyx eyes continued scouring the reception ground for that specific female.

As predicted, she was in a place that is away from the eyes of the public but still close enough for her to see the newlyweds. From a veranda decorated with intertwining vines, the view was perfect. Holding up the champagne flute in between her dainty fingers, the bubbles elegantly rising to the surface but she looked past that and towards the pony-tailed stranger wearing the same formal tux as everyone else is.

_Blue? I thought they were gray… _this was the first thing that came to mind when their eyes finally met. This was the only time he took a good look at her. That floor length sultry cream gown exposed her shoulders and complemented her lines rather well. With her wavy waist length blonde hair and sapphire eyes, she looked like a movie star even without heavy make-up. Shikamaru never had time to appreciate beauty but now that it was presented to him so openly, he can actually see that this girl is one outstanding specimen. Realizing that he was staring so blatantly, he cleared his throat before opening a conversation. "Are you a friend of the bride? Or the groom?" A common question asked by common people on a common event.

Music began playing as the lights turned mellow. Tossing a glance over her shoulder, she saw the newlyweds sharing their first dance. Even at her distance, she can see the genuine smile on their faces and glimmer of happiness in their eyes that never let go of each other.

He was the one to initiate the conversation but to make it a two-way interaction he had to offer information about himself before he could ask the other party. It was negotiation 101 after all. "I'm Nara Shikamaru, I work with the groom," trying to get back her attention but she remained perfectly motionless aside from her breathing. "You are?" It was only customary to return an introduction that is what normal people do even if he's not as good looking as Sasuke.

"You're _his _friend? And you don't know me?" Her voice was as calm and collected as her icy gaze. Shifting her weight from one leg to the other, she gave him ample view of her flawless leg through her thigh high slit but elicited no normal male reaction. A blush or a stutter would've been flattering but he stood there unaffected, if anything the strange groom's man looked a bit annoyed. When she opened her painted lips to say something, the clinking of glasses made her shut her mouth. The guests were asking for a show of intimacy from the Mr. and Mrs.

Quietly placing her glass on the table, she began to walk away. "It doesn't matter, you'll know soon enough," he heard her say as she passed by him.

It wasn't the way the light behind her emphasized her beauty like an ethereal goddess that shocked him enough to render him frozen on the spot. It was the aura she exuded at that moment- the way her eyes gleamed with quiet strength. Those midnight blue eyes that look as if she just survived the most grueling mortal test the world had to offer. A kind of courage he, a former soldier and negotiator, has never seen before. Her light footsteps were gone by the time he was able to finally move. _What the hell just happened? _Blood rose to his face upon realizing that for the first time he actually asked a girl for her name and was flat out denied. Distracting himself from his first rejection, he looked out the veranda and saw the couple sharing a short sweet lip lock then he lit another smoke and returned to his table.

"Oi, Shikamaru, where have you been? The food is excellent! You should start eating!" His closest friend in the bureau stuffed his mouth and talked at the same time. Chouji was never a fan of eating etiquette but he's a damn good agent when the occasion calls for it.

"You're with a girl, weren't you? You smell like a girl," the canine unit expert started sniffing him so brazenly that he literally had to push him away. Kiba displayed his prominent fangs through an accusing smirk as he backed away.

"NANI?! You were hitting on girls?! YOU?!" Naruto pointed is forefinger accusingly at him that it made a few people stare and whisper. His jugular popped out as if he's about to have a stroke.

"Sit down before you hurt yourself," sighing in surrender together with a puff of smoke. "She just asked a question, I answered then left. That is all," short, simple and clean. If it was some other guy, they wouldn't have let that crappy explanation slip but it was Shikamaru who was talking after all so they bought it without hesitation.

"Ohhhhh," everyone had almost the same nonchalant reaction. No one held a bit of doubt as to what truly happened.

_You'll know me soon enough. _"What's that supposed to mean?" Muttering under his breath as he downed another shot of whiskey then made his stealthy exit.

In the days that passed, everyone was still droning about the extravagant wedding yet Shikamaru was still unable to get any clues pertaining to that mysterious blond, not that he was looking for her or anything. Or at least, that was what he was telling himself while checking the guest list, pictures and videos.

In one final desperate attempt, he needed the help of one of his friends or more like an acquaintance. "Sai," entering the barely furnished office without so much as a knock. The pale bishounen, who was also one of the gods the female population in their office worship, immediately tore his gaze away from the piece of paper he had in his hand and looked at his unlikely visitor with a raised eyebrow.

"Shikamaru? Do you need to refer a case?" This was the only reason why the head of of the intelligence division was personally in his office even if they were somewhat _conversant _back in their college days.

_Okay, how do I begin to say this? Ehem… can you draw a girl for me? __**No, that doesn't sound right.**__ I need you to put into picture everything I'm about to say. __**That sounds okay.**_

"I need you to draw someone for me," _**WHAT THE HELL?! THAT WASN'T WHAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO SAY?!**_"I mean you used to be a great sketch artist before right?" Sucky comeback but he can't think of anything more intelligent at the moment.

"Is he a suspect?" Sai began gathering his equipment.

"No,"

"An accomplice?"

"No,"

"…A missing person?" The pale male was beginning to run out of suggestions and he never really did like guessing games.

"No," For quite a long while, the dumbfounded sketch artist stared at him until the silence was too aggravating to keep. "Do you want to ask something?" Shikamaru drummed his fingers impatiently on the desk.

Sai quietly nodded. "Who am I supposed to draw?"

There it was, the question he was expecting yet did not prepared an answer for it. Now here he was, tongue-tied. "A…a g…girl," he literally felt his blood rushing to his face as his skin crawled for some unapparent reason.

"Is she a victim?" Of course, somewhat lacking the knack to take a hint, Sai stuck to his professional tone unable to understand why the head of the strategy and analysis division was fidgeting on his seat, with a bright-red face, unable to look him in the eye.

"No," somehow words are becoming very difficult to pronounce. "She's… she's just… someone," loosening his tie, he felt what suspects felt during interrogation while basking under the hot lights of cramped dark room. Beads of sweat broke through his skin while another episode of silence ensued.

"Some…one?" Now, Shikamaru believes in the saying that "_You can't have it all" _and here was his living breathing proof. One dashingly good-looking fellow with no idea of how to read and elicit human emotion unless he copies it from others or reads it in a textbook.

Losing his bearings like this rarely happens and when it does, it freaks him out. There are just times when beating around the bush won't cut it, and this was one of those times. "IneedyoutodrawagirlIsawatthe wedding," one full breath, he exasperated.

"WOAH!" Much to his dismay, the three people he least wanted to hear those words were standing by the barely opened door with their jaws dropping and their eyes wide. _OH NO… _he was no psychic but he can predict it… a flood of annoying questions together with an incoming headache. Not even making an effort to cover it up, Shikamaru caressed his throbbing temples as the noisy blonde, fanged dog trainer and his overweight officemate screamed their countless queries at his face.

_PAK! _The solid sound of the sketchpad slammed on the desk caught everyone's attention. "Excuse me, but Shikamaru was talking to me first. If you don't mind, I would like to conclude our business first before you… harass him," even if Sai was passive most of the time, it was obvious that he didn't want to be left out. That dark, quiet smile on his colorless face made the others mentally back-off.

"ALRIGHT, FINE! BUT WE'RE STAYING RIGHT HERE!" Naruto crossed the room and parked his ass on the leather couch then crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. All the while glaring at the sly sketch artist.

Verily, he was thankful that the chaos had stopped but he had a feeling that this was just the quiet before the storm. Rolling his eyes up in defeat, his lazy eyes bounced from the three stooges gawking at him from the corner and to silent drafter in front of him. Negotiation and retreat wasn't an option anymore. For the second time today, he found himself left with no choice. Taking a long lungful of air, he depicted each and every detail about her he recalled.

It wasn't ordinary but Sai prefers to hear all the feature and element of the subject before he starts to draw. When Shikamaru was done, his eyebrow rose in utter shock in not hearing anything from the trio sitting anxiously behind him. It didn't take long. Actually, it only took ten minutes for him to turn that pad around and have him looking at the very picture of the girl that was plaguing his mind for the last five days. "Yamanaka Ino,"

"Ha?" For a moment, he thought that Sai was naming his masterpiece or something.

"You said you saw her at the wedding?" Naruto's voice lacked that irritating enthusiasm it had when he barged inside the room.

"She did come, after all," Chouji's brooding face made him chubbier than usual.

Okay, all the people inside the room knows his mystery girl and based from their serious facial expressions, they weren't planning on sharing details. "Who is she?" Cocking his head towards the finished portrait, he pocketed his hands- business mode. He wasn't asking as a friend but as a superior they cannot merely brush off.

"She's Sasuke's ex-girlfriend. They've been together for quite a long time before he met Sakura," Kiba patted his large white dog with a sad smile displaying his prominent canines. "She's also Sakura's best friend… last time I heard,"

Everything clicked into place. _Hmm, so in that moment… she was breaking. _His clear recall of her- steady, elegant gait, straight back, head held high and her unblinking gaze. No wonder he can't read her, the woman's perfected the façade of confidence. She never, not once, gave any hint of weakness. No one would knowing you're bluffing if you, yourself believed your bluff to be true.

The others didn't say anything more and he didn't ask. He wasn't a people person but he knew when to let sleeping dogs lie. The last thing he wanted is to feel pity for that blonde girl because even if he won't admit it out loud, Yamanaka Ino just changed his perception of women with just that sole encounter but he was determined to leave it at that.

Three days after this momentous event in his calendar, destiny proved him wrong. As soon as he rode the bus, a particular passenger seated at the far end of the vehicle immediately caught his eye. Her bobbing blonde head hanged sleepily on her shoulders and bumped on the glass window several times but she was still in dreamland. As another man stepped on the bus and saw her, that distinct predatory grin split his wrinkled face and it doesn't take a genius to figure out what he was thinking. So, without second thought Shikamaru marched ahead of the guy and sat on the seat by the aisle beside the dozing clueless blonde. After the threat passed, he caught himself and asked. _What the hell am I doing? _His lazy eyes glanced at her totally vulnerable features. _Damn! _When he realized he was openly gawking at her, he tore his gaze and tried to look ahead but the sound of her head banging against the window irked him. Clucking his tongue, he carefully leaned her head on his shoulder without even looking at her. _How troublesome!_

She didn't even realize she fell asleep until she was blinking open her eyes. Having a good night sleep is out of the question, she didn't even dare to remember the last time she dozed uninterrupted for four or more hours. Two hours… that is how long her eyes remain shut until her subconscious would suddenly drag her back to the memories that lead to the demise of their relationship. _How long was I asleep? _She already checked her watch and gazed outside the window before it dawned to her that she actually used someone as a pillow. Any traces of sleep flung right out the window as she snapped her eyes open and sat straight as if she was hit by a thousand bolt lightning. Looking at the considerate person who offered his shoulder for her convenience, her thin eyebrow rose instantly. "You?" All her feeling of awkwardness vanished as soon as she recognized the man sitting next to her. His languid eyes didn't regard her even as the blonde gave a sharp glare.

"You sleep like bear in hibernation," the ponytailed guy spoke but did not turn his head. His tone was something between bored and tired but there was no hint of arrogance at all. It was as if lending his shoulder was a thing he does every day and to everyone. He did not make her feel that she owed him something. Then his words began to sink into her head and finally, her brain slowly processed the piece of information.

Blood rose to her cheeks but she didn't break her composure. "W…why are you riding the bus?" It was a proven connotation that almost all agents, especially those in the upper echelon and some in the lower sector, own a car, SUV or the like. It was definitely rare to see someone in an expensive suit inside a public vehicle.

"My colleague borrowed my car for a date," Verily, since he doesn't have a girlfriend and doesn't have any money-burning addiction, other than smoking, he spends his time and money on customizing his car down to the very last screw. And it was also because of this, that his ride is the ultimate object of envy of men and an effective magnet for women, much to his dismay. His whiskered friend literally knelt just to get him to loan his car for just this night.

"And where is your stop?"

_Five stops ago… _Shikamaru didn't really get it but he just can't find himself waking her up just because he needed to get off that certain stop. Besides, she looks like she needed the rest badly as evidenced by the bag under her eyes. The bus halted at a street and opened its doors. "In the next one," so he says, but truthfully, being new in town, he had no idea where he was.

Her sapphire eyes reflected his nonchalant expression. "Hmmm, is that so? I never realized there was another stop after this," all the passengers were already on their feet and bee-lined towards the door. The moment of shock broke his poker face and made her smile helplessly. _So that's why he was so focused on the scenery, this is his first time in this part of the city. _"Come on, I'll show you the bus that'll take you back," in her language, this is her way of saying thank you and he understood it automatically.

In silence, they walked with her a few steps in front while he obediently followed. "I'm guessing you already know who I am," she broke the eerie awkwardness between them then she turned around and walked backwards. _How did she know? _"It's in your eyes. Everyone's eyes look almost the same to me. Those who know my tragic love story feels sorry for me and averts their eyes and even if they look at me, the dull glint of pity is marked in their stares," she expounded casually then she wheeled around as they approached the bus stop sign.

"Yamanaka Ino, daughter of the CIA's Deputy Director for Intelligence. Top ranking intel agent," his breaths turned into visible puffs as he stood beside her. "I do have to ask, why YOU were taking the bus?"

"I don't like driving. Hmmm, you've looked at my file," She didn't even flinch at the breech of her privacy. It was nothing she never heard before he's sure. "However, Nara Shikamaru you're a counterintelligence officer and you failed to mention that I am Uchiha Sasuke's ex AND he is now married to my best friend, Haruno Sakura," the public transportation interrupted their talk.

Without a decent goodbye, he merely stepped inside while she walked away. After all, they were just strangers to each other. It was only until he was seated and the bus was moving did he realize. _How did she know my name?... Did… did she look at my file?! _His jaw hung open for a couple of seconds before he resumed his lax posture.

_**Little Falcon:** Sorry, too long and too much detail to cram into a one-shot so it's gonna be a chapter story after all. Read and review, onegai…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Initial Call **

_**Little Falcon:**__ I know, I know, late again but I've been under the weather lately and I am trying to whip my ass back in shape but it's not a one-day process so please bear with me… _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

"Shikamaru, here's everything I have on that country but I need your feedback asap," her emerald green eyes stared straightly at him as she handed him a thick compiled folder. The luxury of being newly married can only afford a month-long leave after all. Haruno Sakura was the head of the counterterrorism department and with him being the counterintelligence it was inevitable that they would see each other for professional reasons since they work under the same branch. Even from the moment he first arrived in the division, Sakura's genius was well-known and what do you know, she had the beauty to match her brains. _I can see why Sasuke fell for her. However, choosing Sakura over her…_ "Shikamaru?" It was only when she was waving her hand in front of his face did he realize that he was actually caught gawking at her. 

"Got it! I'll review this material," snatching the files from her hold too suddenly, it scattered chaotically on the floor. Mentally slapping his head, he picked it up and was bewildered by the sound of her soft chuckle then she helped out arranging the files into their former glory.

Something caught light and sparkled for a quick millisecond. His attention focused on the tear-shaped pink diamond ring on her finger. The plain platinum wedding band was on the same finger but the expensive frosting caught his interest for some unfathomable reason. "Nice ring," as soon as he made the comment, he inwardly berated himself for sounding like an old woman. Silence is something that someone yearns mostly when he's alone but in the presence of another it can be quite awkward.

Sakura jerked her hand away before giving bright smile. "Thanks, Sasuke gave it to me. He said that it was his mom's," concluding business, they went their separate way to earn their pay.

"Oi!" The ever-so-loud Naruto slapped his shoulder lightly as his eyes were fixated on her retreating back. "What the hell did you say to Sakura-chan? She looks like her cat just died… and she doesn't even own one," there are two things he is definitely sure of: one- the earth is round; two- Naruto never gets off your case until you answer ALL of his questions.

Being the logical person that he is, Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders. "I just told her she had a nice ring," He kept his reply short and simple but the reaction he garnered wasn't what he had expected.

Naruto became disturbingly silent… no blaring words or the like… he just stood there like someone pushed his pause button.

"Naruto?" He hated to break this miracle but it was becoming troubling. For a moment, that he would surely regret, he found himself imploring the blonde to speak.

"Wrong move,"

"What?"

Weaving his fingers though his unruly locks, he let out an audible sigh as he led his new friend to a less crowded space, which also happens to conveniently have a soda vending machine. "That engagement ring once belonged to Ino,"

Although the sound of change rattling inside the vendo was loud, he certainly heard him crystal clear. Automatically, his senses were on full alert upon hearing her name. Obviously, something about this woman drew his curiosity but he wouldn't let anyone know or else it would be the death of him. Maintaining his nonchalant veneer, he leaned against the railing, turning his back at his friend just so he wouldn't notice any change in his expression given the subject matter at hand but his ears strained to hear more.

"She gave it back soon after Sasuke broke their engagement. So, you can see why Sakura-chan is not exactly thrilled about wearing something that used to belong to someone else,"

_Yeah, wish I could say the same for marrying someone else's boyfriend. _This sarcastic remark caught him off guard that he actually froze midway into drinking his coffee, making it end up in his suit. He almost didn't recognize himself from that sole statement. It was something that was so uncharacteristic of him that if that voice didn't come out of his subconscious he would've flat out denied that it was him talking. "WHAT THE HELL?!" His exclamation was more because of this abrupt change in his thinking pattern than… the cold coffee staining his ensemble.

"Woah, you alright dude?" Not even struggling to contain his mirth, the whiskered blond barked in laughter upon seeing his drenched friend's annoyed face as he still held that empty can of coffee in his hand.

_**This is not my day… **_His Lamborghini Estoque almost tore the pavement as he drove in a speed that no traffic enforcer can catch up with. He was irritated, annoyed, angry, vexed… and every other word to describe it. _Why the hell am I annoyed again? _Being the talented tactician, he needed to assess the root of the matter just so he can analyze what to do from there. The thing is… he can't pinpoint where this situation really started… was it when they first met? Or when he saw her in the bus? Or was it when he learned about her past? _What is the situation, even?! _He planted his foot on the brake just so he can take a breather. His thoughts were suffocating him and the lack of oxygen in his given acceleration didn't help either.

For the second time that day, a small flash of light blinded his eyes and upon closer inspection. He saw a couple of sparkling diamonds catching light like playful glitters. It was only then did he noticed that he actually drove himself down town, more specifically the jewelers block… and every man's, who has a woman, worst nightmare. With a heavy sigh, the confused tactician was about to drive away when something came to mind. His brows furrowed as the crazy but not impossible idea played in his head. Turning off the engine, he got out his ride with his eyes set on a particular item featured on the display window- a tear-shaped pink diamond pendant.

"Sumimasen (Excuse me)," Shikamaru immediately turned on his professional mode as soon as he entered the shop. The old lady behind the counter gave a warm smile before reciting the usual shop courtesy greeting. As soon as the door behind him shut, he wanted to double-back thinking _what the heck am I doing here again?! _But since he was inside already, might as well make the best out of it. In a cool, collected manner, he steered himself towards the small corner dedicated for men. His lazy eyes scanned through the expensive accessories until his attention was caught by a simple piecing. The price had a few zeros at the end but it was justifiable given that the thing IS platinum.

"Ah, nice choice," the wrinkles on her face grew more prominent as she smiled genuinely before retrieving the earring from its cozy perch. No need to try it on since he was only doing it to cover-up his misjudgment. Destiny, however, proved him wrong. As he pulled out his wallet to pay, a picture slipped from his pocket and landed face up on the floor.

_Mendoukusai… _after picking it up, he was surprised to see the old lady eyeing him like he was some sort of prime suspect. "Something wrong?" He innocently asked as he handed over his card.

"Is she your girlfriend?" she asked without hesitation as she processed the transaction. "Tell her I can give her a discount if she wants to do another custom job again," the ancient chatterbox revealed while swiping his card through the machine.

His eyebrow rose slightly but he didn't reveal any other cues of amazement other than that. "Yeah, she always wants something no one else owns," trained at manipulating the mood, lying was almost second nature to him.

"Really? But what she ordered the last time was an exact replica of a pink diamond ring," tilting her head in deep thought, the involuntary informant sternly stood by her initial statement.

Suddenly, the trip down this part of the town became worth it. Tossing the paper bag on the front seat, the challenged investigator drove at top speed back to his place while all the while replaying encounters he had with the mysterious blonde. His onyx eyes keeps skirting towards the thick folder file lying on the back seat of his car. _I didn't realize anyone would go THAT far… apparently, I was wrong. _As the traffic grew thinner and roads grew wider and longer, his gaze kept bouncing from the road to the file until finally his patience snapped. His wheels scrapped against the pavement as he put the car into a complete stop_… women are always troublesome. _Honestly, he never knew that the things he read that moment was gonna a crucial factor in the events that would come next.

_After a few hours… _

Heavy rain fell upon them, making visibility almost impossible. The blaring of the siren melded with the raindrops. But even the rain wasn't enough to wash the blood away. There was so much that when it mixed with the water, it seemed as if the ground was covered with it. Slowly, the thinned crimson crept its way towards the sole of his shoes as his onyx eyes remained unblinking, watching as the medics carefully carried an occupied gurney into the ambulance. "Do you know the patient? Are you coming with?" The questions were received but never answered verbally. Instead, his body moved automatically and immediately jumped into the vehicle, his eyes fixated on the blonde whose hair was soaked in blood as she breathed through a mask.

"What's her name…" he was shaking, literally trembling as the event finally sank in. "Sir, I need you to stay calm," Shikamaru almost jumped out of his skin as he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

Calm? Was there even a time he panicked? Never, only today, only at this moment. "Yamanaka Ino, she's 26… blood type A+," suddenly the control freak in him took over, more than anything, he did what he can to fix the situation. Standing only at the sidelines, while letting the medics render their first aid was like standing in line for execution. His stomach churned, his heart rammed against his chest all the while the worst case scenarios kept playing in his head. He only took a breath when he saw her take hers. ECG attached to her started beeping noisily as he saw a frantic line on the screen before it became flat. "INO!" It's strange to think that this was the first time he called her name and it might actually be the last.

The twenty five minutes inside that ambulance was the longest one he ever spent. At every second, he wanted to get out but at the same time he wanted to stay. When the paramedics finally stabilized her condition, he felt twenty years older. It was only then did he realize that he was holding her hand and that she was, in her own unconscious state, holding his as well.

The hospital had never looked so welcoming as it does now. His onyx eyes never let go of her until the moment she was wheeled into the operating room. The white washed walls of the institution together with the spotless marble floor were so in contrast to his bloody suit as he remained rooted on his spot while waiting for someone's update from the inside. Every movement made him jumpy and every time someone exited the room, he demanded answers until the surgeon finally came out, still wearing his scrubs.

The sigh of relief he released was the longest one he ever had. He had never left so light in his life. "She's gonna be fine…" those were the only words that registered but it was enough to click his logic back on. Finally, he was able to take a seat. Finally, he was able to breath. Finally, he was able to think.

Soon after getting in touch with her folks and letting them know about the accident. He was filling out forms when a nurse approached him. "These are hers," she handed him a package of the things Ino had. Obviously, they had to take everything off as the protocol states. As he stretched out his arms to receive it, something fell on the floor with a distinct "tink".

The nurse was the one to pick it up and hand it back to him. "Nice ring," she commented before leaving him with the tear-shaped pink diamond ring staring mockingly at him.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Confusing, I know. But things will get clearer with every update. Read and review onegai. _


End file.
